Fly Me To The Moon
by lotus2490
Summary: A three-shot cross of Fluff and Lemon. GrayXJuvia, Erza is a tad OOC but nothing drastic. Perspectives switch between Gray and Juvia.
1. Rain Side Blues

"Drip drop... drip drop..." Juvia muttered to herself. That man still in the back of her mind. Juvia was on her way to the Fairy Tail guild, but first she stopped by her wishing well. She looked at her reflection in a white sleeveless blouse, blue skirt and tall black boots that went up to her knees. The skirt was just short enough so that together she could still show her guild mark. The sign of their bond, that they belonged together, almost like, that she was his. She dropped a jewel in and made the same wish she always made, then went on her way. She pushed open the doors of the guild to the sounds of both merriment and voilent fighting. Eyes darting left and eyes darting right, then brushed her curled blue strands out of her face. It seems Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and her Gray-sama were still away on their mission.

Juvia was worried what Lucy might be up to, trying to seduce and steal Gray away from her, Juvia could just picture all of them in their tents, then that drasted Lucy sneaking into Gray's tent and trying to have her way with him. Though Juvia hated it all together when Gray was gone, if only she had the courage to ask him out once and for all, if only, if only...

Juvia walked toward the mission wall, perusing through, but nothing caught her attention in particular. She still had enough money to live another week or so, rent taken care of and food budget fine enough. Perhaps she would ask Gray to join her on her next quest, ah and there her mind goes again, she thought with a sigh. Juvia walked to Mirajane at the bar and asked for her usual special carbonated water drink with lemon. Juvia turned around to see a long bushel of black hair sitting at a table, his broad arms exposed from his black sleeveless shirt and walked towards him. Juvia lazily plopped herself down on the table, folding her arms and burring her face in the center

"What'sa matter rain-drop? Crush still out of town?" Gajeel muttered chewing on a platter of metal scraps in front of him. Juvia nodded, her head still flat on her arms. "Ah c'mon, he'll be back, and you'll be like 'oh gray-sama, oh gray-sama like ya do, you'll see, you always see" Juvia just grunted into the table. "Hey c'mon... cheer up." But his words were to no effect "You know I'm not good with words... or girls... or feelings, or that stuff" he muttered awkwardly

"You never have trouble talking to Juvia about Levy..." Juvia mumbled

"What was that?" a low feminine voice asked. Juvia shot up when she realized that Levy was sitting on the other side of the table, once reading a book but now just staring at Juvia. She was wearing an orange tank top, jean shorts and a yellow bandana to keep her hair up, with a smaller PantherLily next to her. Gajeel began choking on his food, a fluster as Lily grinned cheekishly.

"Juvia said that.. Juvia said that..."

"That Gajeel talks about me? What does he say?" Levy asked, leaning across the table to Juvia

"I never said anything!" Gajeel said, a fluster

"Does he ever say how pretty I am or something like that? C'mon you can tell me girl to girl"

"I never say anything like that!" Gajeel shouted, and then came the awkwardness that followed. Levy buried her face back in her book pouting, while Gajeel worriedly tried to come up with the words to apologize

"Levy... could Juvia possibly ask you something... girl to girl" Juvia mumbled. Levy looked up from her book, but when Gajeel tried to talk she held the cover up to block him out of her peripheral vision. "Juvia has been wanting to take things to the next level with Gray-sama, but if Juvia even thinks about it, Juvia gets... Juvia gets..." as she turned beat red, steam shot out of her ears and felt like her head exploded, "and then Juvia just gets...depressed" as she put her face back down on the table

"So you wanna get laid is that it?" Gajeel muttered, munching on his lunch

"Gajeel!" both girls screamed blushing at his comment. "Girls don't... " Levy started, clearing her throat "girls don't 'get laid' we.. make love. And that's only when we're ready and in love"

"Uh hu sure, and rain-drop isn't ready to get her socks rocked and pop out 20 kids for him?" Levy was going to retort, but the dreamy look on Juvia's face, holding her cheeks and swaying side to side at the idea of having that many children with Gray spoke for itself.

"Oh! Levy, perhaps you have books on this kind of situation for Juvia to read, on how to help make babies with Gray-sama" As it was now Levy's turn to turn beat red and shoot steam out her ears.

"I-I-I do not"

"Lair" muttered Gajeel and Cana, who was sitting in the next table behind Lilly and Levy

"Listen Juvia, if you want Gray to notice you try just.. playing it cool, try and be, I don't know, like calm and mysterious and sexy" Levy offered

"Juvia does not know how to do those things, are those even things Gray-sama would like?"

"See that right there" Gajeel snorted "Cut the -sama crap, just call him Gray-san, or just Gray, cool it down and maybe he won't think you're a psycho"

"Gray-sama thinks Juvia is a psycho!?" Juvia cried as she almost ran off home to cry but Gajeel grabbed her by the back of her shirt

"Calm down nut-bar, just take my advice and treat him like you treat me or book-worm"

"Are we having relationship troubles?" Lisanna asked as she brought Juvia her drink. "This is still so weird for me, the Gray I knew was all over my other Juvia" But this only caused Juvia to cry into Lisanna's shoulder hysterically. "Lisanna please tell Juvia more stories about the Gray-sama who loved Juvia!"

"I'm not going to, that wasn't your Gray, you just need to focus on this one and things will work themselves out, I promise"

"You wanna know my advice?" Cana offered from the other table "You could try relating to him, like what he likes, do what he does"

"That might work, Juvia will have to give this all some thought, like.. what kinds of things does Gray-sama like or do?"

"Just do the one thing Gray is good at doing" Cana said taking out a tarot card and zapping open all the buttons on Juvia blouse, exposing her black bra with light blue frills for the guild to see. Lilly spat out the kiwi juice he was drinking, Levi rushed over to block Gajeel's view with her book while Lisanna threw herself to stop the male guild members from being able to see Juvia who quickly buttons her blouse back up.

"Juvia could never do such a thing Cana, please do not embarrass me like that" As Cana laughed in her drunken stupor

"You can listen to what ever these guys or anyone else comes up with, but in the end it all falls on you Juvia, so you gotta ask yourself, what are you willing to do if you wanna make something with Gray" Juvia put this all to thought, when the doors to the guild opened and he appeared.

It was like the sun came with him, he had a heavenly glow behind him, though to the others it may just actually be the sunshine behind him. But to Juvia, he brought the sun and raised the moon. However, this time he returned, unsurprisingly without his shirt, and as is custom in his line of work, covered in dirt, blood and scars.

Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy and Charla followed behind, looking equally tattered, as Erza went to Makarov to discuss payment. Natsu and Happy went home, while Charla, Lucy and Wendy sat down to talk. Gray made his way to a lounge chair in the middle of the guild. And before Juvia realized it, she was already next to him

"Hello Gray-sama"

"Hello Juvia" Gray said with a great sigh. Not directed as her, but just exhaustion from his trip and finally being able to sit down. Juvia could hear it in his tone, and gave it no extra thought. He rubbed his face is his hands, then took a deep breathe in and looked up, giving her direct eye contact with a tired smile.

"How was your mission?" Juvia beamed sitting down in an equally tall and cushy chair facing him, a very short table between them.

"It was rough, but boy will the pay be good. Right now, I just really need a drink"

"Rum and coke?" Juvia jumped

"Yeah..with a sing-

"Single maraschino cherry. Your favorite, Juvia will get it for you" She smiled and ran over to the bar, gleefully humming, arms up to her shoulders swaying her hips as she skipped. Grays tired eyes followed her swaying hips, juicy ass and never ending legs. 'Having your own psycho stalker isn't all bad I guess' Gray never realized how much he actually enjoys Juvia's presence until he's away from her for long periods of time, and this trip he found he really, truly missed her.

Juvia carefully brought Gray his drink and her own from moments ago, taking her seat across from him. While reaching for his drink, Gray looked over to Juvia sitting back down accidentally and unknowingly flashing him a peak of her leopard print panties before closing her legs and sitting properly. Gray decided to be a gentleman and not mention it, but just enjoy the little peak at heaven god blessed him with for even a second.

"So Juvia, what is on your mind" Gray smiled as he took a sip from his drink. Sitting up right to not spill his drink, Juvia got a good look as his toned muscles which she had missed for so long.

"...Beef...cake..." Juvia drooled and muttered to herself, her cheeks tinted pink

"Come again? You're mumbling" Gray asked sitting his drink back down.

"Hu? ugh, beef..steak? Beef-Steak, I..." Juvia stuttered now flustered that Gray caught her checking him out. " I..I would, like, LOVE to make you, ugh dinner tonight".

'She's pretty cute when she's flustered' Gray thought to himself "You want to make me dinner, at your place I take it?"

"Oh, I, ugh, well, I mean, that would be" Juvia caught herself, let out a calming breath and began to fidget with her fingers. "If you would like it, yes, Juvia would love to make Gray-sama a welcome home meal" 'Here it comes Juvia, Gray-sama will dismiss it, and you'll feel like an idiot and-'

Gray saw her cheeks flushed, he knew how much courage this must take from her. She's usually so transparent, wearing her emotions on her sleeve and saying whatever she wants. But to see her flustered and nervous, Gray could not help but smile.

"Sure"

It took a moment for his words to process, Juvia looked down at her fingers anticipating rejection only to hear acception

"W-what?"

"I said, sure Juvia, I would love to come to your place for a home cooked meal. Just don't be weird about it, ok?" Gray smiled with a chuckle

"Oh Gray-sama, this makes Juvia so happy. I will, I, I, I shall go prepare for it right now and make sure everything is perfect." Juvia jumped up from her chair and headed for the door, but tripped over sideways the small table between them and fell face forward, ass up, flipping her skirt up and exposing her leopard print panties to the guild, but aimed at Gray.

"Jeez Juvia, make him dinner first" Cana laughed

"Yeuuup..that's ugh..that's the plan.." Juvia mumbled, annoyed, humiliated and wallowing in despair, face down in the ground. Gray awkwardly cleared his throat into his palm blushing, reached over and attempted to pull her skirt back over her underwear. Juvia 'eeped' at Gray touching her tushy, jolting to an upright position.

"Yes, well, ugh, Juvia is off and away now Gray-sama. Please come over around 7 o'clock and Juvia will have everything all ready for you" Juvia backed away awkwardly to the door. With a great sigh, popping the cherry into his mouth Gray wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

"She is just a typhoon stuffed into a corset isn't she?" came a cool feminine voice, Gray peeked back to see Erza sitting down in Juvia's chair then turned back to make sure Juvia made it safely out the door. She didn't, first she literally tripped over Makarov but turned it into a back flip over him, then landed on her feet. She then turned back to face Gray waving good bye cheerfully as she pepped out the door.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what I've just agreed to, but she's like a puppy you know" Gray chuckled as once Juvia thought Gray couldn't see her anymore (he could through the windows) she did an extended happy dance outside then sprinted back to her apartment.

"A puppy in eternal heat. I'm surprised you didn't check your drink for a roofie" Erza chuckled as she split her strawberry cake slice with her dinner fork.

"Hey, she only did that like, the one time. Besides she means well, she's just..a little enthusiastic. She doesn't know how to handle herself. Sure it can be annoying, like really annoying, but she's pretty sweet through it all." Gray smiled sipping his drink.

"Well if she gets out of line, send her down to my room for punishment" Erza said biting into her fork

"Punishment?" Gray asked

"Oh yes, just like you and Natsu, when ever I see Juvia acting...out of line, I make sure to take her aside that night and.. well..." Erza looked left and right, then nudged Gray closer. He complied and leaned in so she could whisper

"Take her over my knee and spank her" Erza grinned mischievously. Gray could feel his throat dry out, his pants tighten (if he was even still wearing them) and his cheeks flush.

"But isn't she like, into that? She told me once or twice that-" Gray began but Erza cut him off

"Ah there's the genius. She likes it when a strong dominant man, such as yourself, overpowers her. Especially if it's you, really. But she can't stand it if a woman spanks her, she finds it humiliating though I think part of her still secretly likes it"

"Or maybe you just like it" Gray retorted, cheeks still a fluster. He had never ever seen this side of Erza before. She chuckled at his words.

"Perhaps I do...perhaps I do" Erza smiled evilly as she ate her strawberry, sitting back in her chair.

"Since when did you have a sexy side" Gray chuckled also leaning back into his chair.

"I've always had a sexy side. I just kept it hidden from you, atleest in the public eye. I am a lady after all." Erza said cooly, brushing her long red hair behind her ear "Women are complex creatures Gray. Oh and just a little reminder, sex is forbidden in the girls dorm, of which I am the floor supervisor. Now I trust you as a responsible adult, it's Juvia I don't trust. So if she gets to be too much to handle, or if you feel your manly will start to break down just send her my way" Erza said with a wink. "I'll leave you alone, don't think you'll be able to get up for a while" Erza giggled looking down at Grays raging public erection.

Gray let out a sigh. Not only did he just agree to a dinner date with Juvia, but now he discovers Erza is some kind of secret sexy sadist. Who regularly spanks, what might as well be his girlfriend. And now he's stuck with one of the greatest erections of his life and he's stuck in the guild.  
'well...' he sighed to himself as he stood up, his underwear magically disappeared as it usually does. 'its not like everyone hasn't seen my dick before' as Gray went home to "deal with his problem" 


	2. Planning The Date

"Please Erza, forgive me. Juvia knows she's been a naughty girl" Juvia begged. Juvia was in Erza's room, leaning across her bed. Juvia was wearing nothing but her leopard panties, as Erza strutted towards her. Erza was in lovely black lingerie, very lacy and sewn to have a floral design within the lace. Black bra, black panties, black garter connecting to her long black stockings.

"No, No Juvia. You've need to be punished" Erza said in a cool sensual voice as she slapped her hand against Juvia's big juicy ass. Juvia let out a loud vulgar moan. "Now kiss me" Juvia nodded as she turned around exposing her bare chest as she wrapped herself around Erza and the two engaged in a heated battle of lips and tongues. Juvia made quick work of Erza's bra and threw it aside exposing her darker red nipples contrast to juvias near skin tone milky white pink areola.

"Erza has such sexy breasts, doesn't she Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, as the two turned over to see Gray sitting in a chair watching them.

"Yes, now why don't you two get your fine asses over here" Gray said in his fantasy. The two nodded as they made their way to him, Juvia kissing him while Erza began to work on his exposed cock. Grays vision was blocked and lost in a sea of perfect skin as he imagined the two all over him. Somewhere along the way Lucy had shown up in her bunny girl outfit and Levi as a school girl was in there too. Lucy was kissing Gray, then Erza was kissing Levi on top of his chest, Juvia was riding him reverse cowgirl. And then everything went black.

Gray felt as though he had teleported. He was in the black cosmos of space... he was among the stars and the universe. He felt at peace, fully..totally relaxed. He felt as though he understood everything, and was at one mind with every living and dormant creature in the world. As he floated, he heard some familiar words..a tune.. a song.

"Fly me to the moon... let me play, among the stars..." And then, just as quickly from his annual out of body experience, he felt himself be sucked back into his body. And as he opened his eyes, he was back in his room, in his bed, next to a box of tissues. He eventually caught his breath and began to clean himself up. He still had a few hours before he had to be at Juvia's place.

Though at the same time, Juvia was thinking about him as well. Though in her fantasy, she was in front of a light house wearing a white gown. Gray-sama showed up next to a white horse and walked up to her. He put his arms on her hips and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then the sky went black and they were in a lovely red room on a bed with silk sheets. Gray was on top of her, grinding into her. Then the next thing she knew she was on top and suddenly there were several Grays. One was in her pussy underneath her. One was in her 'oh my' Juvia groaned in real life as she felt herself getting closer. He was in her...ass, behind her. One Gray was in her mouth, while she held two in her hands. And a final Gray-sama was whispering sweet nothings into her ear, telling her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. Juvia was literally lost in a sea of Gray-samas. She felt every hole getting filled with his seed so that she could have his babies. Every part of her body was being grinded one way or another, and then the most free Gray-sama bit her ear. Which was her most sensual spot as the actual reality Juvia spasmed and squirted against her vibrator as she called out for him.

In a hot sweat, Juvia panted, trying to catch her breath, setting her vibrator aside. He was coming to her dorm tonight, they were going to have a date. This time she was not going to mess it up. She heard a light knock on her door as she sat up. "Just... a moment" Juvia called out, as she put on a fresh t-shirt and shorts. No time for a bra. She put her vibrator in its drawer, next to her other vibrator...and her dildo... and nipples clamps... and anal beads. Juvia let out a sad sigh "Gray-sama will never marry a woman as lewd and perverted as Juvia" She then began to wonder what would happen if Erza where to discover her secret box of delights. She would most definitely punish Juvia for being such a nimpho and horny woman. She would probably spank Juvia again which Juvia hated.

Well truthfully, it did give Juvia a funny tingle. Juvia knows that Erza is not a love rival like that drasted Lucy. Erza is a cool role model for Juvia to look up to, and when she punishes Juvia it is to help her. And if Juvia HAD to pick a girl then-  
But Juvia was knocked back into reality when she heard the same knock on her door and this time she ran over to open it. It was Lisanna, Levi, Erza and Gajeel

"Oh, hello girls, Gajeel, what can Juvia do for you?" Juvia asked

"It's more like what can we do for you sister, you've got a big date tonight." Lisanna clapped as she walked into the apartment.

"We are here to get you ready, make sure everything is presentable and ensure you don't have any lewd intentions with Gray" Erza said calmly exploring Juvia's living space.

"I'm just here for moral support. Since you're like my...best friend, or whatever" Gajeel said awkwardly looking away.

"Awww, Juvia loves you too Gajeel" Juvia beamed, pulling him into a hug.

"OK OK, enough with the touching and the feeling. and ugh..." Gajeel said, blushing then breaking eye contact with Juvia. "Maybe you should change into what you want to wear. You seem, cold..."

"Huh? Juvia doesn't know what Gajeel is talking about"

"I think I know" Lisanna grinned as she snuck up on Juvia from behind and began aggressively playing with her breasts. "Oh my Juvia, no bra? Your nipples are poking through your shirt. Was this how you were going to greet Gray at the door. Wow, your boobs are even bigger than mine-"

"Th-th-that's not true Lisanna" Juvia said face as red as a tomato, arms flailing up and down. "J-J-Juvia was going to put on one later, and- eeee! ohhh, don't rub them like that..." Juvia groaned, biting her lip. And with a magic summoning spell and a crack, Erza whipped Lisanna's ass with a leather crop.

"Lisanna leave the poor girl alone. Juvia I will give you the benefit of the doubt, but please go put one on. You could cut diamonds with those things. and for goodness sake Levi stop drooling.

"I.. was...not" Levi stumbled while Gajeel snickered. Lisanna started yelling at Erza for being a sadist, and Juvia ran into her closet to look for underwear.

"Well I think I'm going to sneak out" Gajeel said, to Levi who was the only one close enough to hear him

"What about Juvia?"

"She's fine, besides, I've got my own problems to..deal with" Gajeel said quietly, as he headed for the door, but Levi grabbed his enormous forearm.

"If your problem is..what I think it is.. I could..help" Levi said, looking away from him blushing madly. "I mean, I know I'm not as tall and busty as Juvia but."

"Hey.. i mean." Gajeel said just as awkwardly. He wanted to chose his words correctly. "If you're willing to help me, maybe I could help..you too. And then we could do it together." Levi became five different shades of red, before turning to face him, with a bright joy in her eyes.

"I'd like that. But along the way, you have to tell me what you tell Juvia about me"

"Well I first like to start, by telling her" Gajeel started as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "That I like short little book worms who don't need big boobs if they've got a great ass. Geheehee" Levi was about to protest, when she covered up her cheeks.

"Hey, where do you two think you're going" Erza called out, brandishing her crop.

"My place, thus out of your jurisdiction and concern" Gajeel yelled

"Oh..well.. carry on" Erza said calmly.

"How is this?" Juvia asked coming out of her bathroom. She was wearing a black petticoat skirt. Juvia always liked the way it poofed under the skirt with all the layers of frill like it was a Christmas present and underneath all the tissue paper her panties were the present. For the top, Juvia had chosen a white corset with black butterflies sewn onto it. Juvia held the top close to her still bra-less chest. "Erza, would you mind tieing me up" Erza's face flushed until Juvia turned away from to gesturing the laces in her back, still holding her chest from popping out.

"Oh uh, yes of course" Erza said ashamed of her dirty mind helped Juvia into her outfit.

"You think Gray will go for the Victorian gothic look?" Lisanna asked sitting on Juvia's bed

"Juvia has worn a number of outfits in her life, and to varying success, but this is the kind of look that makes Juvia feel most beautiful. And if Gray likes it, that's just wonderful too" Juvia let out a breath as Erza tightened it around her body.

"Here" Lisanna said putting a beret on Juvia's hair that had a very tiny top hat on it "There now you look like an idol" Lisanna smirked and Juvia beamed. And Erza passed Juvia a black shrug

"Here this will make your bosom seem less... ample" Juvia nodded and slide her arms into the sleeves. She wanted to seduce Gray but not having him staring at her chest all night. Though the idea of Gray staring at Juvia didn't seem so bad the more she thought about it, as she grabbed her breasts together making sure the corset made them look amazing.

"So what are you going to make him" Erza asked, eying Juvia's kitchen nook

"Oh a little bit of my favorite foods, and a little bit of his favorites. Though most of what I like just happens to be what he likes" To which Lisanna and Erza rolled their eyes. "But I believe we discussed a beef steak, which I already bought before you all came over"

"Well I think you're going to knock him out with this outfit" Lisanna said

"And nothing more, understand?" Erza scolded. As Juvia sadly nodded, Erza heard a buzz in her purse. She flipped her Lacrima powered cell phone open to see a text from Gray *I need your help ASAP*

*Your date with Juvia?*

*...maybe*

Erza told Juvia to smile, as Juvia bent forward which showed off her bosom and made a peace sign across her left eye smiling and Erza snapped a picture.

*MESSAGE SENT*

*Jesus Christ...*

*LOL I know right? You're a lucky man Gray*

*Could you just get over here?* Erza read this and closed her phone. "Well Juvia it seems I am needed else were, so I shall leave you and Lisanna to prepare what ever else you think you will need." And with that Erza took her leave and strolled her way to Gray's house. She wanted to give Juvia enough time to prepare her cooking and Gray enough time to enjoy the picture. Eventually Erza made her way and knocked on Gray's door.

Gray opened it wearing nothing but black slacks, dress socks and dress shoes. Erza would have blushed at seeing the well toned shirtless man before her, but because it was Gray she was used to seeing him wear even less.  
"What can I do for you, that's so important?" Erza asked as she strolled into Grays living space.

"I need you to walk me to Juvia's" Gray said simply as he buttoned a red dress shirt

"Walk you there? I just got back from there!" Erza said annoyed

"Listen, I kinda want this to... go well OK?" Gray said looking away from Erza blushing.

"And what do you need me for exactly?" Erza said helping him put on a black tie.

"I want to keep my clothes on, so I was wondering if you could walk with me to her place and make sure if I take any clothes off, I put them back on"

"Well look at you, you're already trying to change yourself for her in ways she didn't even ask you too" Erza said proudly watching him slide into a black blazer.

"What ever, so do you think I'm all set?" Gray asked

"One sec. Smile" Erza said snapping a picture of Gray in his Sunday best. As they left and Gray locked his door Erza received a text

*SPLOOSH* to which Erza chuckled. And so Erza and Gray made it back to the girls dorms, Erza only having to pick up Gray's tie once. 'He must be making a conscious effort' Erza smiled. 'He must really like her"

"Well here we are" Erza smiled

"Well... here we are." Gray said with a hint of hesitation

"You OK?"

"Yeah it just feels..."

"Real?"

"Yeah. Like, once I knock on this door. I will officially be alone with Juvia in her room."

"Well I will be right down the hall." Erza said smiling as she leaned in and kissed Gray's cheek. "For luck. Now no funny business. No matter how much she tries." Erza chuckled

"Yeah yeah" Gray said as Erza skipped down the hall and closed her bedroom door.

"Well... here we go.. besides, whats the worst that could happen" Gray said unconsciously tugging on his tie as the door slowly opened from the other side. 


	3. The Big Date

Gray held his breath in anticipation as the door opened, and on the other side was the lovely Juvia. He had to take a minute to admire her. Her long legs in knee high black socks, no shoes. Her poofy skirt and form fitting corset and shrug that made her chest look..Amazing. Her milky white skin going from her cleavage up to her neck line and eyes, but she wasn't making eye contact. She was looking away from him blushing

"Gray-sama, you're looking at Juvia with such..Hungry eyes. It's embarrassing." Juvia said innocently.

"Oh, sorry, you just look, really amazing." Gray blurted out, failing at keeping his composure.

"Gray-sama also looks very very nice. Though, your tie is coming undone. Let Juvia get that for you." Juvia offered, taking a step forward to tighten his tie properly. "There, now you're...perfect" Juvia said weakly, drawing out the last word, as she rest her hand on his silky red shirt and looking up at him. Then Gray caught Juvia by surprise, he leaned down and kissed her without warning. Juvia's heart raced, time stopped, she couldn't feel the floor beneath her.

"Gray-sama" Juvia gasped as their lips parted. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, I figure. People spend the whole first date waiting for the good night kiss. Now that we've started with it, we don't have to worry about." He chuckled with a full smile.

"Could...could Juvia get a good night kiss anyway?" She asked, biting her lip and looking up at him seductively with eager eyes"

"Only if you're good. That first one was just for being brave enough to ask me here" He said tapping her on the head with the side of his pointer finger, middle beside it.

"Juvia looks forward to it!" She said with a childish glee, as she took him by the hand and pulled him into her dorm.

It felt like being brought home by a newlywed wife. Her dorm room was super clean and he could smell cheesy potatoes and a cooked beef steak. Juvia bounced all over the room getting things ready.

"Juvia got us...some...WINE!" Juvia struggled as she popped open the cork, and poured herself and Gray some glasses as he set his blazer around his chair and sat down. Juvia leaned down into the oven, reaching in to pull out her roast. Gray's eyes wandered up her knee highs, but her skirt was juts too poofy to let him see. Probably for the best, but couldn't blame a man for trying. It was a dangerous game he was playing none the less, as he sipped his wine.

They spent the late afternoon talking about Gray's mission and what Juvia had been up too. Sipping wine and Gray complimenting her food which nearly made her heart stop. They both went to refill their glasses and their fingers touched, causing them to look up, then get lost in each others gaze for, well they didn't really know how long. Then Juvia started to cry.

"J-Juvia, why are you crying?" Gray asked, moving around the table to her side

"Because, Juvia cannot believe that this is real. That Gray-sama is really here, next to me, eating Juvia's home cooking. Juvia has never been so happy before" Juvia said still crying. But Gray let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, you had me scared. But yes Juvia. I am here, I am real, and I'm really enjoying myself." He said pulling her to his chest allowing her to rest her head against it.

"R-really?" Juvia asked looking up

"Yeah. So much so, I'm sure that I'd like to do it again sometime. Like a regular thing. Good cooking, a beautiful girl, love and attention. What more could a guy ask for?" Gray chuckled

"You...really think, that Juvia is beautiful?" Juvia asked, holding onto his collar and pulling herself up. Gray leaned down and their lips met again. It was slow, hot and beautiful. Feeling ambitious from the wine, Gray slipped his tongue into Juvia's mouth who's eyes popped open in surprise. She pulled away from the kiss with a gasp

"Oh, sorry Juvia was that, uhm, moving too fast?" Gray stuttered as Juvia sat up and pulled off her shrug. She walked over to her bed sat down facing gray, rolling her finger at him and leaning down to show off her chest.

"Please Gray-sama, come get Juvia. Juvia needs you." Juvia moaned. Gray downed his wine, pulled off his tie and jumped on top of the girl as she giggled. His lips were all over her neck line and chest which then caused her to moan out.

"Mmm bite me, leave hickeys, do what ever Juvia does not care." Juvia moaned out as she felt Gray get lost in her skin. Gray didn't say it outloud but he loved loud vocal girls the most. He grabbed her ass and pulled her bottom half up against his front so his crotch slammed against hers. As he hovered above her, he looked down to gazed as her. Juvia was breathing wildly, her hair was fluttered, chest heaving and lips swollen. He dove into her and kissed her as hard as he could, as her toes curled.

Once Gray pulled his lips off, Juvia whispered "take your pants off" then pushed him on his back. Gray did as he was told, as Juvia hopped off him. She stood and watched him start with his shirt, she bit her lip as she looked at his toned muscles

"Gray-sama let Juvia make one thing clear." Juvia said finger pointed out, as Gray looked at attention. "Juvia...Juvia is-is" she stumbled but gathered herself "Juvia IS going to give you a blowjob. But nothing more. She is not giving away her virginity on the first date. Juvia loves Gray, with all her heart. But she does not want him to think she is a loose woman."

"Could you...do it topless?" Gray asked blushing. Juvia smiled warmly and she walked across the room and finished her bottle of wine. "Juvia does not see why not, if it makes Gray-sama happy." She said as she sat down in front of him and pulled her hair to the front exposing her laces. Gray fumbled around in his tipsy state but got it done quick enough. Juvia stood up as the corset fell off her body. She held her breasts to her arms

"Is Gray-sama ready?" Juvia asked teasingly. He gulped and nodded feeling his throat dry out in anticipation. She turned to face him letting them go, and to Gray they were perfect. Large in size, her nipples were a lovely milky white and her areola weren't to big or too small.

"Juvia..you're..beautiful.." Gray said in a daze, which made Juvia blush harder than she already was.

"Ok Gray-sama, now get those pants off." Juvia said mischievously. Gray snapped back into reality as he quickly pulled his slacks off leaving him in his boxers. Juvia crawled forward onto him, he felt her skin, stomach and breasts against his legs. She was so fucking soft Gray thought. Juvia was lost in awe as she stared at the erection in front of her, poking behind his black boxer briefs. She pulled them off, to pull it down and have it flick back up. She couldn't deny herself, she was drooling.

His cock was a good seven inches, but most impressive was it's thickness. Juvia had seen Gray's dick before but never this hard, erect and throbbing. Juvia spat into her hands and began to rub it, and right away Gray sucked in his breath in pleasure. Juvia loved this sound and sight, Gray so vulnerable, but in so much pleasure and that is was Juvia giving it to him. She massaged his balls lovingly with her wet hands as he groaned, throwing his head back and said her name so lustfully.

"Fuck..Juvia."

"Juvia loves it when you say her name Gray-sama."

"Baby, I'll say your name for ever if you keep doing this." Gray smiled

"Juvia is just getting started!" Juvia smirked as she rubbed her palm all over the head of his cock gently. This time he fell back into the pillows, biting his lip trying not to make too much noise. Juvia leaned down and slipped his cock into her mouth, resting her large breasts on his thighs. Juvia had never done this before but had a pretty good idea what is was supposed to be like. She wrapped her tongue all around his cock and bobbed her head up and down. She listened to Gray's breathing, and loved having this much power to give him this much pleasure. With a POP juvia let his cock go

"W..why did you stop?" Gray asked as Juvia got off the bed and into her special drawer

"Juvia has a fantasy and hopes Gray-sama will indulge her." As she pulled an electric plug out of her special drawer.

"That's not going in me is it?" Gray asked

"No silly. This goes inside Juvia. Juvia will be stimulated while she stimulates you, is that, OK?"

"Juvia. that is the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard." Gray grunted, rubbing his cock to keep it up. Not that that would be a problem at this point. Juvia smiled as she pulled down her black panties, now soaked. She used her water magic to lube her asshole, then slid the plug up her ass. She had a lustful grin on her face as it went it. Then fiddled with the machine until it turned on. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her knees caved in causing her to fall face first onto the bed. Ass in the air, shaking in only her petticoat skirt. Once she regained her senses like a hungry jungle cat, she crawled up Gray's body and wrapped her breasts around his cock.

"God. Fuck Juvia. You are so freaking sexy."

"Mmmm. Juvia loves it when you talk dirty to her. Fuck Juvias face, even if she cries." She begged as she opened her mouth and hovered in front of him. Gray grabbed her by her blue locks and slammed his cock in her mouth. He began thrusting into her face, making her gag, salivate all over his lap and tears formed in her eyes. She made the oddest gagging noises with just turned Gray on more. Juvia pushed his hand away and began sucking just the tip and she twisted the shaft up and down.

"God. Jesus fucking Christ Juvia. I'm going to cum."

"Please Gray-sama cum all over Juvia's face and chest" Juvia groaned jacking him off. Seeing her eager face, knowing there was a vibrating plug in her ass, as her free hand rubbed her clit. Gray exploded all over Juvia's eager face and body. He fell back onto the bed, lost to the cosmos yet again as Juvia sat and let her self soak in her mess. He had marker her, she was covered in his essence. She felt so used, yet so loved and appreciated.

"Juvia is covered in Gray's cum" She moaned, swallowing what landed in her mouth.

"Damn straight you are." Gray smiled, catching his breathe. Juvia suddenly tackled him into a hug. At first he was terrified but then noticed how dry she was.

"Where's all the-?" He started

"Juvia's water magic absorbed it into her poars. What ever is not in my stomach is in my skin making it clearer and stronger from the protein" But before Gray could think about how he felt about that Juvia went on "And now Gray is going to spend the night and cuddle Juvia all night long!" She listed holding him close with super strength "And in the morning Juvia is going to make him breakfast!" She said nuzzling her head into her chest. "And we can plan our second date!"

Most people would be terrified at this point. Having the crazy girl get super clingy but Gray knew this was just Juvia showing her enthusiasm. Plus she just gave him the greatest handjob of his life, so he owed her that much, let her eat cake he supposed. "Sure, that sounds wonderful Juvia." He said with a smile.

"Just...one more thing Gray-sama?" as Juvia sat up

"Sure, what's that Juvia?" Gray asked, as he rested in her bed.

"Promise you do not think Juvia is a loose woman." Juvia said almost sadly as she pulled on a Tshirt, her skirt now replaced with booty shorts.

"Naw. I think this was a long time coming. It was something we both wanted and we both got some pleasure out of it. Its not typical first date behavior, but for us, we've kind of gone on a few dates. So this is just making up for the build up. But No Juvia, I do not think you are a loose woman." Gray smiled.

"Good. Not that Juvia expected Gray to kiss and tell, but still Juvia was worried what people might think if they found out" Juvia said as she cuddled up next to her man.

"Let them come to that conclusion on their own." said an angry stern voice. Both of them jumped up in fear as from the once opened but now closed door way they saw Erza Scarlet looking down at them.

"E-E-E-rza-san H-h-how long have you been there?"

"I've had a listening device planted in your room this entire time." Erza said sternly

"That's an invasion of privacy!" Gray shouted

"And you getting a handjob is a violation of the dorm rules. So Juvia you must be punished!" Erza said as she glowed and switched into her black leather and lace domination outfit. "Face down, ass up, keep the plug in, we're going to turn up the settings"

"B-B-B-But Erza-san. You're ruining Juvia's date with Gray"

"Who you invited to spend the night another violation of the rules. So Gray you're going to watch this entire ordeal but you're not allowed to touch your cock no matter how much you want to!"

"Ah, are you fucking-"

"Did I stutter?" Erza shouted smacking Juvia's perfect ass.

"Erza-saaaaaan!" Juvia cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain and despair.

The End. 


End file.
